me voy a casar
by TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15
Summary: sonic se va a casar pero sus amigos no saben con quien (mal summary lo se, es que soy nueva)
1. Chapter 1

**Me voy a casar**

**Hola vengo con otro fic llamado Me voy a casar **

**Sonic: oye quien se va a casar **

**Yo: es un secretito -con voz atemorizante- JA JA JA JA JA**

**Rainbow Dash: dale dinos quien se casara Twilight y Flash Sentry o… (Twilight le tapa la boca)**

**Twilight: ejem, ejem mejor empecemos la historia**

**Todos: MY LITTLE PONY y SONIC no le pertenecen, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y SEGA solo Twinkle Paint, Speed Storm, Darkness Gotic y Avelyn Marie the rabbit le pertenecen. **

**Yo: Es pura casualidad que mi fic se parezca al de alguien mas, hago esta sin fines de lucro**

Era una tranquila mañana en mobius, los pájaros cantaban, todos dormían con su dulce sonido, cerca de un árbol estaba una casa muy bonita donde hay dormían un equidna, un zorrito y un erizo… pero esa noche el erizo no había dormido ahí cuando…

Se abre la puerta con un estruendoso ruido y un erizo azul entra corriendo muy feliz a decirle algo a sus dos amigos

**Sonic:** CHICOS, CHICOS les tengo que decir algo muy importante…

**Tails: **que pasa Sonic que tienes

**Knuckles: **si que te pasa es de mañana, que te trae tan alegre, una montaña infinita de Chili Dogs

**Sonic:** no… ME VOY A CASAR- eso fue lo ultimo que escucho el zorrito y el equidna antes de desmallarse-jijiji mejor traigo agua fría MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- con una sonrisa malvada

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Knuckles y Tails despertaban, pero Knuckles se sentía frio y cuando vio que tenia la mano en agua fría…

**Knuckles: **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC- gritaba Knuckles al ver que se había orinado por cumpa de su amigo erizo

**Tails: **que paso, soñé que Sonic se iba a casar jajá que sueño verdad Knuckles

**Sonic: **no, no fue un sueño

**Tails: **AH de donde saliste

**Knuckles: **amigo es en seriocon quien te casas con Amy o Blaze o Sally o Wave o Rouge – dijo sarcásticamente

**Sonic: **noooo jamás, aunque… Sally es bonita… pero no, oye amigo es en serio

**Knuckles y Tails:** ¿entonces quien?

**Sonic:** no la conocen vive en otra dimensión de ponis que hablan

**Knuckles:** … ¬¬

**Tails:** …¬¬ nos tomas como tontos

**Knuckles: **amigo te volviste loco o la cena de Amy te afecto

**Sonic: **no, la van a conocer en la boda junto a sus amigas

**Tails: **cuando es la boda

**Sonic: **dentro de tres días allá en su dimensión, ayúdenme necesito saber que tengo que hac…-no había terminado de hablar porque vio algo que le helo la sangre

**Amy:** escuche lo que creo que escuche- Amy había estado ahí toda la conversación y los chicos no la habían visto porque estaba en las sombras- tu no te casas si no es conmigo te voy a matar aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- sacando su martillo piko piko del piko piko space

**Sonic: **hay nooooooooo- solio corriendo fuera de casa hasta que la perdió y volvió- fiu eso estuvo cerca

**Knuckles: **si que si

**Tails:** bueno a prepararte para tu boda

**TRES DIAS DESPUES**

Todos iban a la boda de Sonic hasta Eggman (prometiendo no hacer nada malo) pero nadie sabía quien era la prometida y Sonic no quería decir nada

**Sonic: **Ok todos listos- cuando… se vieron dos siluetas que Sonic no había visto hacia ya mucho tiempo- M-M-Ma-Man-Manic, S-S-So-Son-Sonia q-que hacen aquí los extrañe mucho chicos- lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

**Manic: **nosotros también hermano

**Sonia: **si al parecer vas a casarte hermano

**Todos:** TIENES HERMANOS

**Sonic: **upsi se me olvido contarles de mis hermanos, ellos son Sonia y Manic- y empezó a contarles todo lo que pasó con ellos

**Continuara…**

**Yo: Ya vieron quien se casa pero no con quien JAJAJAJAJAJAJA y estoy escribiendo dos fics mas llamados ****la magia a veces falla**** y **** como salido de un cuento**

**Sonic: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaah- gritaba como niña pequeña el pobre de Sonic**

**RD: jajajajajajajajaja- no podía más de la risa estaba a explotar Rainbow- mira quien se va a casar lero lero**

**Yo: yo que tu no me reiría RD jajajajaja. **

**RD: po… por q… que**

**Yo: lo verán en el próximo Cap. **

_**Bueno nos leemos luego, acepto críticas y no notas de muerte dejen reviews adiós **_


	2. el amor

**Me voy a casar **

**El amor **

**Yo: hola como les va les gusto el Cap. lo siento por no haber actualizado es que el cole las tareas tuve una exposición ya ni la quiero recordar ¡pero saque 20!**

**Sonic: PORQUE PUSISTE QUE ME VOY A CASAR, SOY SOLTERO BOBA **

**RD: a quien le importa**

**Yo: MUCHISIMAS Gracias a Shadowisepicz, a Dark1 y a SUNSHINEMORNING por mis primeros reviews **

**RD: aja ya SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

**Yo: MY LITTLE PONY, SONIC y todo su mundillo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust, SEGA y Archie Comics solo Twinkle Paint, Speed Storm, Darkness Gotic, Daisy Drawing, Rumble Crash, y Avelyn Star the rabbit me pertenecen.**

* * *

Después que Sonic explicara quienes eran Sonia y Manic, estaban esperando a que se abriera el portal para ir al otro mundo, Sonic estaba nervioso por ir pero ansioso por casarse cuando…

**¿?:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- Amy corría hacia Sonic con Wave y Sally **(N/A: la más odiada) **

**Sally: **como te atreves a Casarte IDIOTA te ibas a casar conmigo

**Amy: **como que contigo, ¡se iba a casar conmigo!

**Wave: **Paren las dos Sonic es mío ahhhhhhh

**Sonic:** PAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN NO QUIERO PELEAS EL DÍA DE MI BODA-decía Sonic con voz atemorizante y ya se le estaba formando el aura de Dark Sonic, nadie quería que eso pasara a si que las ataron y amordazaron – Gracias ahora a esperar el portal

**Tails:** y Sonic como conociste a tu prometida

**Sonic: **que bueno que preguntas mi pequeño hermanito verán…

**Flash-Back**

_Era un día soleado y yo estaba camino a mis vacaciones cuando… _

**_Sonic: _**_WTF que es esooooo- Dije al ver que me estaba tragando un portal que había aparecido de la nada_

**_Sonic:_**_ ugh que paso donde estoy y quienes son ustedes -decía yo viendo 6 figuras borrosas _

**_¿?:_**_ Oh despertó que bueno estaba preocupada y un segundo, es raro que hable –Decía una de las figuras con voz tímida_

**_¿?: _**_Si cariño es extraño- decía otra de las figuras con una voz elegante_

**_¿?:_**_ Oye terroncito estas bien- decía otra con asentó campirano _

**_Sonic: _**_Si estoy bien y quienes son ustedes_

**_Applejack: _**_yo soy Applejack_

**_Fluttershy: _**_yo soy Fluttershy_

**_Rarity: _**_yo cariño soy Rarity_

**_Twilight:_**_ hola mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle_

**_Pinkie Pie: _**_Hola yo soy Pinkie Pie mucho gusto tu como te llamas y que eres a ya se eres un top…- no termino de hablar porque alguien le había tapado la boca_

**_Rainbow Dash_**_: hola amiguito mi nombre es Rainbow Dash la Pegaso mas rápida de toda Equestria- yo la veía y me hipnotizaba era hermosa_

**_Sonic: _**_en serio pruébalo 1… 2… ¡3 fuera!- hicimos una carrera y yo gane como siempre_

**_Rainbow Dash_**_: Ja… eres rápido erizo… y como te llamas…_

**_Sonic_**_: Sonic the Hedgehog _

**_Rainbow Dash_**_: te quedaras en mi casa o quieres Dormir en la lluvia- dijo ella y exactamente comenzó a llover_

**_Sonic_**_: ok Gracias RD _

_Cada día me enamoraba de ella cada vez más y ella de mí, había pasado un mes, quería casarme con ella y se lo iba a decir esa noche_

**_Sonic:_**_ amor… quieres… casarte conmigo_

**_Rainbow Dash_**_: SI, SI, SI, SI_

**_Sonic: _**_bueno… nos casaremos… en una semana_

**_Rainbow Dash_**_:perfecto mi erizito_

**_4 días después_**

_Twilight había buscado un hechizo para traerme devuelta a mi mundo para traerlos a ustedes y lo había encontrado pero… _

**continuara**

* * *

**YO: hola les gusto el cap. Estoy trabajando en los demás caps. De mis otros Fics y otro nuevo llamada la chica nueva**

**_ Nos leemos luego, acepto críticas y notas de muerte dejen reviews adiós _**


	3. es un adios es un hasta pronto

**No es un adiós es un hasta pronto**

**Yo: hola amigos e venido otra vez con otro cap. Voy a poner la mayoría de las cosas al final**

**Sonic y RD: … … - Sonic y Rainbow Dash estaban inexpresivos- ¡P**A PERRA TE VAMOS A MATAR!- dijeron mientras me perseguían RD con una espada prestada por Ynes y Sonic con una pistola prestada por Shadow- ¡KYYAAA!**

**Ynes y Shadow: ¡alto!- dijeron los dos saliendo de la nada y salvándome- ¡denos nuestras armas ahora!- entonces les dieron sus armas**

**Sonic y RD: ¡pero igual te vamos a matar!- dijeron tratando de matarme pero llegaron mis OCs a salvarme**

**Twinkle Paint: ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡No me hagas hacerte daño!- dijo mientras preparaba su cuerno**

**Avelyn Star: ¡Sonic the Hedgehog! ****¡Le llegas a tocar aunque sea un cabello a ella y te mato a patadas!- dijo la coneja amenazante- oh ya se ¡LAILA SHIMER PUEDES VENIR UN MOMENTO!- entonces llego una zorrita blanca con partes celestes- por favor puedes hacer una jaula de hielo**

**Laila Shimer: claro- entonces hizo la jaula con sus poderes de hielo- listo**

**Entonces Avelyn y Twinkle metieron a Rainbow Dash y Sonic en la jaula para que yo pueda escribir en paz**

**Yo: bueno comencemos**** My Little Pony, Sonic y todo su mundillo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust, SEGA y Archie Comics solo Twinkle Paint, Speed Storm, Darkness Gotic, Daisy Drawing, Rumble Crash, Avelyn Star the rabbit, Jazmery the Galaxy Dog y Laila Shimmer the Frost Fox me pertenecen.**

Twilight estaba parada con unos libros en su casco frente a mí

**Sonic:** ¿que pasa Twi?- dije con un poco de duda- ¿porque todos los libros?

**TS:** lo siento Sonic pero ¡te tienes que ir lo antes posible a tu mundo!

**Sonic:** ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa?- dije aun mas confundido

**TS: **es que si sigues aquí un día más este universo se comenzara a romper, puedes volver el día de tu boda y traer a tus amigos así el universo tendrá un descanso… toma el collar comenzara a brillar cuando yo abra el portal- dijo dándome un collar

**Sonic:** ok ¿ahora que?- dije

**TS: **adiós- dijo lanzándome hacia un portal que hizo aparecer

**Sonic:** avísame la próxima veeeeeeeeeeeeeeez- dije siendo _otra vez_ tragado por un portal

**Fin Del Flash-Back**

**Tails: **Wow eso si fue raro

**Sonic: **jaja…- entonces vio que el collar comenzó a brillar- llego el portal- dijo alegremente mientras señalaba un agujero entonces todos cruzaron al portal

**Avelyn: **es hora de ver a mi hermana en Equestria- dijo ya en Equestria – debe de ir a la boda

**Sonic: **amiga es hora de ir a Poniville- dijo agarrando las Chaos Esmerald- Chaos Control- entonces todos se tele transportaron a el ya mencionado pueblo

**En Poniville con Rainbow Dash**

RD estaba preparándose para su boda tenia un vestido hermoso era como todo cualquiera de bodas pero al final de este parecía como si tuviera un arcoíris y tenia unos zarcillos en forma de gotas celestes, todos estaban ahí su madre Colors Drops, su padre Rainbow Striker, la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, Shining Armor, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, sus amigas que tenían unos vestidos hermosos pero nada comparado con el de ella, todos sus conocidos estaban junto a ella en su mayor momento

**RD: **que felicidad mas grande tengo- decía dando saltitos de alegría- cuando llegara

**TS: **tranquila ya abrí el portal deben de estar aquí pronto

**Colors Drops: **mi hija se casara que bueno ¿Dónde estará el prometido?

**Rainbow Striker: **mi bebe ya creció y ¿Quién es el prometido?- Rainbow Dash se puso en ese momento un poco pálida se le olvido decirles a sus padres sobre Sonic

**RD:** Twilight tengo que hablar contigo, ya vuelvo- entonces Rainbow le dijo a Twi y esta prometió no decir nada

**Con Sonic **

Sonic y compañía ya habían llegado a Poniville

**Sonic: **chicos ya llegamos –dijo señalando el pueblo de su prometida

**Tails:** es bonito y esta raza de ponis parlantes es grandiosa- decía maravillado el zorro de 2 colas

**Sonic: **vamos que mi boda esta apunto de comentar- dijo hiendo hacia la iglesia seguida de sus acompañantes

**Con Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow Dash ya estaba en el altar cuando llego Sonic... la madre y el padre de RD no se lo esperaban pero no dijeron nada

**Sacerdote: **estamos todos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos almas en sagrado matrimonio, tu Rainbow Dash aceptas a Sonic the Hedgehog

**RD: **Acepto

**Sacerdote: **y tu Sonic the Hedgehog aceptas a Rainbow Dash

**Sonic: **Acepto

**Sacerdote: **si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o que caye para siempre- nadie dijo nada-entonces puedes besar a la novia- Sonic beso a Rainbow, todo había salido bien pero quedaba un problema ¿Cómo reaccionaran los padres de Rainbow?

**Continuara…**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Blue atom 09974:**** gracias por apoyarme me gustan tus fics sabes el de los elementos de la amistad me gusta es uno de mis fics favoritos aunque no lo allá puesto**

**Daisy Drawing:**** gracias Melany, por apoyarme sabia que ibas a leer mis fics gracias best friend**

**Dark13:**** tranquilo hago lo que puedo **

**Shadowisepicz:**** thank you for read my history **

**SUNSHINEMORNING:**** si lo seguiré trankis**

**Guest:**** quieres MAAAS te daré MAAAS**

**Yo: bueno ¿les gusto? ¿Merece reviews? Yo se que si, voy a hacer una nueva historia sobre mis OCs y otra de otros humanos en OOO, por que el otro de HDA ni un ojo le ponen ¡POR FA VOR NECESITO AUNQUE SEA UN REVIEW NO ME IMPORTA SI ME DICEN QUE ES MALO! lo siento no podía ponerlo mas largo**

_**Un abrazo sicológico nos leemos luego, acepto críticas y hasta notas de muerte dejen reviews good bye adiós **_


End file.
